


I can't be-leaf you

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, brief mentions of dongpyo and hyeongjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Halloween presented Junho with some (nice) surprises.
Relationships: Cha Junho/Kang Minhee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromised](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromised/gifts).



> I was prompted by fromie on cc to write something based on a photo of Junho wearing a police hat and holding a toy gun.
> 
> This was the result. (She also requested a sequel, so I just posted this in one work!)

Junho feels awkward, costume fit too snugly but it's no one's fault but his own. He really hadn't been anticipating going anywhere for Halloween until Eunsang had texted him to come with him to a costume party. Now he's stuck in a cop costume that is two sizes too small and a toy gun that looks abnormally large to be an actual rifle.

He's waiting outside of the house, foot tapping impatiently as he waits for Eunsang so they can actually leave. It's then that Junho feels a tap on his shoulder, turning around to be met with someone dressed as giraffe. He takes a step back, blinking in shock as the stranger throws a handful of leaves at him, mouth opened to protest before the guy smiles timidly at him, cheeks tinged pink.

"I can't be-leaf how good you look in that outfit." The giraffe blurts out, giving Junho a quick wave before he's running away, smacking his friends who's dressed as Scooby-Doo and a bee before speeding off the opposite direction.

"Huh?" Junho finally squeaks out, clearly confused.

"I think a giraffe just hit on you." Eunsang responds, nudging Junho with his elbow as he wriggles his eyebrows annoyingly. "Good thing I dragged you out."

"Please, I have been waiting for you for 20 minutes." Junho rolls his eyes. Leading the way to the direction of the party. Interestingly enough Junho meets the giraffe again at the party, but this time he approaches first to ask for his name.

_Minhee._

Junho likes the way it sounds.


	2. ii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! This time it was the same photo meeting with Hangyul dressed as an elephant.

Volunteering at the community center had become a tradition for Junho, so has volunteering for the annual Halloween festival. He guesses it's a good thing that Eunsang impromptu party request gave him an actual costume to wear (he usually wears plain orange and black) and a boyfriend. This year, Junho is in charge of managing the bounce house, having to remind the children to remove their shoes and to have their socks on before entering. He opens the door, gesturing for the kids to enter after they follow the rules.

The night is half over and only one kid has had a meltdown so far so Junho considers that a win. That is until a little penguin waddles in front of him, bottom lip quivering as he gently tugs on Junho's sleeve. "Mr. Police Officer, can you help me? My older brother keeps teasing me."

Just then, a person dressed as a elephant saunters up to him, gently going to grab the penguin's hand. "Come on, Dohyon. We need to go."

Dohyon whines, trying to pull away from the elephant. "No, you're being mean Hangyul hyung! I'm gonna tell mom when we get home."

"No, don't do that! I was just kidding. Come on, I brought you here, didn't I? And I got dressed up with you like we're zoo animals?"

Junho takes pity on Hangyul. He remembers when he was the Dohyon to his older brother. "Hault! Stop right there." Junho says, hand raised up to point his finger gun up at Hangyul. Hangyul pauses, brow raised in confusion but he he lets Dohyon go, raising both hands in surrender.

"Mr. Elephant, I need you to take an oath and I'll let you off with a warning. If you don't I'm afraid I'll have to take you down to the station." Junho playfully winks at Dohyon, resisting the urge to laugh as the young boy stares up at him in awe.

Finally realizing the situation, Hangyul nods. "Okay, I'll take an oath."

"Repeat after me. I, Mr. Elephant, promise not to disturb Mr. Penguin anymore."

"I, Mr. Elephant, promise not to disturb Mr. Penguin anymore."

Immediately after saying his oath, Dohyon waddles closer to Hangyul, reaching to grab his hand on his own. Hangyul's mouth opens in surprise, but he takes his little brother's hand, squeezing it gently before mouthing "thank you" to Junho.

"You're welcome." Junho mouths back, giving Hangyul a thumbs up.


End file.
